


Night Terror

by theres_music_in_you



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, tw for ptsd maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theres_music_in_you/pseuds/theres_music_in_you
Summary: Suddenly the monster is in front of him, his hideous face twisted into a sneer of utter contempt. Raoul hears Christine hurrying to her feet, but she is too late. He feels the rope pull tighter and tighter around his neck, and then there is blackness.For Day 2 of Raoulstine week! Prompt: Warmth/Close
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Night Terror

_One moment he is holding Christine flush against him, relieved to find her unharmed, and the next, the monster has wrapped a rope around his neck and pulled it tight._

_Christine pleads for her angel’s mercy, but the creature merely scoffs and turns away. His beloved crumples to the ground, her sobs echoing off the cavernous walls. Raoul can barely stand to look._

_Suddenly the monster is in front of him, his hideous face twisted into a sneer of utter contempt. Raoul hears Christine hurrying to her feet, but she is too late. He feels the rope pull tighter and tighter around his neck, and then there is blackness._

“Raoul!”

Raoul’s eyes snap open and take in the bedroom around him. The pictures on the wall, the pillow beneath his head. And Christine, hair tousled from sleep, hovering over him, hurriedly pulling the sheets away from his body. “It’s okay,” she murmurs. “You’re okay. You were having a nightmare.”

All he can do is try to take deep breaths, calm his racing heart. “I…I was choking,” he finally gasps.

“You started tossing and turning in your sleep, mumbling things to yourself. You got the sheets tangled up by your neck.” Her hand touches his cheek; he feels the coolness of her wedding band against his face. “You’re safe.”

He swallows hard, feels his eyes stinging with tears.

And then Christine is sliding her arm under him, pulling him to her. She holds him close, one hand coming up to stroke his hair. “We’re safe now,” she says softly.

He thanks God and Christine’s strength for getting them through that terrible night, and returns her embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I promise that not all of these fics will be so angsty. Tomorrow's is particularly cute.


End file.
